Using a battery to power a portable radio is known. However, a new problem has arisen with the advent of Lithium batteries. Since Lithium, will burn (and may explode) when exposed to water, a safe way to dispose of Lithium batteries is needed. Normally, when the Lithium battery is no longer able to power a device, some voltage potential remains in the Lithium. Therefore, a need exists for a way to fully dissipate all of the Lithium remaining in the battery before it is disposed.